1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of electronics, and in particular to the field of control circuit for liquid crystal display (LCD) panel and LCD panel.
2. The Related Arts
With the development of LCD and related technologies, the demands on the performance of LCD panels are becoming higher and higher. In addition to improvements in process manufacturing, relate drive circuit for LCD is also constantly improved, so that the LCD can display clear and stable images.
In general, in the normal operation of the LCD, to prevent the LC from aging, the polarity of the pixel voltage periodically changes around the common voltage (Vc) of the LCD. The pixel voltage is the voltage of the pixel electrode, and the common voltage is the voltage of the common electrode. When the absolute values of the voltage differences between the positive and negative period pixel voltage and the common voltage are different, a flicker phenomenon occurs.
To improve the flicker phenomenon caused by the difference in the absolute value of the voltage difference between the pixel voltage and the common voltage, the common voltage under an image of a specific grayscale can be adjusted to make the absolute values of the voltage difference between the pixel voltage and the common voltage of the positive and negative periods as equal as possible to minimize flickering. A common method is to choose the best Vc for an image with a grayscale of 255, and then, based on the best Vc, determine the gamma voltage of each grayscale point according to the best flicker (minimum flicker). But, in such case, the common voltage and the data line voltage generated by the coupling capacitor (also known as parasitic capacitance) is large, which will pull up the voltage of Vc, causing the voltage difference stored in the LC to shrink, therefore, the grayscale will change to cause level crosstalk.